


Evolution, Extinction by momebie [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Evolution, Extinction by momebie</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Ronan's brain caught on that few seconds when he thought Noah might be interested in Adam. He examined it. Did he want to touch Noah? Did he want to touch Adam? No. It didn’t seem so. Not that he’d gone digging that deep to find out. If his dreams had taught him anything it was that there were some wells you just didn’t uncap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution, Extinction by momebie [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evolution, Extinction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175846) by [momebie (katilara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katilara/pseuds/momebie). 



**Title** : Evolution, Exctinction  
 **Author** : momebie  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
 **Character** : Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Ronan's brain caught on that few seconds when he thought Noah might be interested in Adam. He examined it. Did he want to touch Noah? Did he want to touch Adam? No. It didn’t seem so. Not that he’d gone digging that deep to find out. If his dreams had taught him anything it was that there were some wells you just didn’t uncap.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3175846)  
**Length** 0:32:46  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Evolution,%20Extinction%20by%20momebie.mp3.zip)


End file.
